


Christmas Time

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Land and Sea [38]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Dogs, Explicit Sexual Content, Holidays, Light BDSM, M/M, competitive handjobs, inappropriate use of tinsel, really just ridiculous stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: They've gotten through the madness that was the stag party, the wedding and the honeymoon. But will they survive their first Christmas as a married couple????This is part of the 12 Days of Fiki Challenge on Tumblr run by Gatheringfiki. A chapter will be posted every alternate day. This one is gifted to G, in the hopes that it makes her piddle herself laughing and to C because she enables me and give me wonderful prompts that take forever to fill lol. Beta'd by the ever wonderful CopperRiver.





	1. Guinness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Gemmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Gemmie/gifts), [FiliKiliThorinForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/gifts).



One of the benefits of living twenty minutes from the range was that when Ross clocked off he could just go home. On a day like today, that was a distinct perk.

‘Damn.’ Carter said as they walked to their respective cars. ‘This weather is shit, man.’ He sounded disgusted and Ross chuckled. Since Carter’s promotion and transfer to Tyneham on a permanent basis, they had spent more time out in the mud than they reckoned they had ever spent while they were recruits. ‘And I still have to drive home in this shit.’ 

‘Well, look at it this way.’ Ross said with a grin. ‘Last one for a week.’ They both had time off over Christmas. Carter was going with Demelza to visit Selma in London and Ross and Jim had the cottage to themselves. Tom and Rose were going on a romantic Caribbean cruise and so they had made the decision to just be by themselves, something Ross was really looking forward to after all the wedding madness and the stag party and the honeymoon. Jim was on leave until the second week of January and so they wanted to just take as much time as they could to be together. 

‘Yeah.’ Carter grimaced as they got to the Land Rover. ‘You still want to come over after New Year?’

‘Sure.’ Ross replied. ‘Just text me and let me know the logistics.’ Carter nodded and came to give him one of his rough bear hugs. 

‘I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.’ he said. ‘You and Jim have a Merry Christmas.’ 

‘You too.’ Ross replied and got in the car. He waited until Carter had driven past him, then pulled out and followed him down the dirt track that led to the boom and guard box. He saluted the guard as he drove out and then headed for home. 

The rain got worse as he drove, and Ross slowed down. He had the radio on but had long since stopped actively listening, too busy paying attention to the road. Thankfully he was because out of the corner of his eye he saw something dash across in front of him and had to frantically slam on the breaks. The Land Rover’s tyres squealed, even in the wet, but the breaking system held and he stopped. The thing cowering in the middle of the road looked up at him and Ross saw a pair of terrified brown eyes in a black face and the next thing he knew he was out the car, and walking over to the frightened animal. He got a close enough to make it out and saw that it was a dog. It was a crossbreed from what he could see, black with a white chest, although it was so splattered with mud it was hard to tell how old it was. 

Ross knelt down and extended a hand. The dog lay motionless and he managed to get close enough to grab hold of it. It didn’t resist when he picked it up, its flight instinct shut down by fear. Ross bundled it up against him, then got up and carried it back to the car. He got the back door open, now completely saturated, and put the dog on the back seat. It curled in a ball and simply lay there as he went back to get in his side and drive off. It only struck him what he’d done as he was pulling into the driveway of the cottage. He could smell the dog in the back, the stink of mud and rotting vegetation and wet fur, but it had made no sound at all on the drive. 

Ross parked and turned off the car, then got out and went to the back. This time when he opened the door, he got the tiniest flicker of tail and his heart melted. He’d never been able to resist dogs and seeing one in such a pathetic state had made him act completely on instinct. The dog made no move to come to him, but it also didn’t try to get away when Ross picked it up. He hefted it in his arms, noting how thin it was, and then elbowed the door shut and went to the front door. It opened just as he got there to a chorus of baying and the boys wriggling their bottoms off at him while Jim held the door open and grinned at him. 

‘Hi baby.’ he said, a bright smile on his face and then he frowned. ‘Jesus, you’re a fucking state.’ His expression changed again as he clocked the mass of sodden fur in Ross’ arms. ‘And what the fuck is that?’ 

‘I almost ran it over.’ Ross walked right past him, ignoring Jim’s aghast look at the fact that he was tracking mud and water everywhere. He went straight into the kitchen where it was warm, the beagles following and whining in their eagerness to meet the newcomer. 

‘Shit.’ Jim’s inner animal lover had immediately kicked in and he came over to peer at the dog in Ross’ arms. ‘Poor little girl.’ 

‘Girl?’ Ross glanced down. ‘Oh yeah. Didn’t check to be honest.’

‘Hang on.’ Jim disappeared into the utility room and came back with an old towel from the stack they kept to dry Nelson and Wellington after a muddy walk. ‘Give her to me.’ He nodded at Ross. ‘And take those wet clothes off, you’ll catch a chill.’ 

‘All right, grandma.’ Ross chuckled, but he went to the kitchen table and discarded his beret on the table before he emptied his pockets, then pulled his waterproof over his head. Unfortunately it took his shirt and t-shirt with it and he ended up bare chested and running one hand through his messy hair, made curly by the rain. Jim was busy drying the puppy on the floor and fending off the beagles and he happened to look up. The effect was almost immediate. 

‘Christ.’ he said and Ross saw the heat flash across his face. ‘You look like a fucking skin flick promo in that.’ Ross laughed. He knew that he was a mess, still sweaty and muddy from the drills they had been running before he’d clocked off. But he also knew that there was a little primal part of Jim’s brain that was hardwired for soldiers, the muddier the better. He ran one hand across his chest, dog tags clinking, then locked eyes with Jim and gave him his flirtiest smile. 

‘Oh no, you don’t.’ Jim replied, his own eyes flashing in reply. ‘You’ve just bought home a stray. She gets priority. I’ll get her sorted, you go and get out of those wet clothes.’

‘Spoilsport.’ Ross said, hazel eyes dancing. ‘You sure you don’t want to me hang on until you’re done.’

‘Fuck off, Ross.’ Jim was smiling. ‘Go bath.’

*********

It had turned out that Jim wasn’t the only one that liked the bath.

Ross had never really considered himself a bath-time person, but living in the cottage had converted him. He now enjoyed a long soak as much as his husband did. It still made him grin stupidly to even think the word, let alone say it, and he lifted his hand from the water and studied his wedding ring, the polished surface with its single strip of black iridescent meteorite set in a near indestructible tungsten band catching the light. Ross smiled as he ran his thumb over it. It had been his job to get the rings and he would forever cherish the look on Jim’s face when he’d seen it for the first time as Ross held it out to him. He lay back in the water, the smell of sandalwood in his nose, and stared at the ceiling. He had the lights off, the only illumination coming from the candles clustered on the windowsill. Jim had also been the one to convince him of the benefits of mood lighting. He had been right of course, it was very relaxing. 

His uniform and boots were in a muddy pile on the floor and Ross knew he’d catch stick for that later, but right at that moment he didn’t care. He was warm and comfortable and he could hear Jim yelling at the dogs downstairs. All was right in his world. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a very pleasant reverie that involved the way he’d been dressed, Jim and the kitchen table. 

It didn’t take long for it to descend into x-rated territory and of course the inevitable happened and Ross opened his eyes and looked down at himself, snickering when his erect cock bobbed up through the water. He’d always retained a rather childlike amusement when it came to body parts, probably a result of going to boarding school and then being in the army for so long. He prodded it and chuckled as it waved through the water like it had a life of its own. Which he supposed, it sometimes did. Christ knew, it had a predilection for inappropriate timing. He grinned as he remembered the quickie in the Warrior’s bathroom during the height of the festivities at their wedding, not that anybody present would have expected anything less of them. 

He ran his hand over himself and took a deep breath, moving his hand slowly and evenly. He was just getting into his rhythm when there was a cough from the doorway. Ross opened his eyes and saw Jim standing here, arms folded and a grin on his face.

‘Pervert.’ he said. 

‘Fuck off.’ Ross replied, still moving his hand. ‘You want to come over and help me?’

‘No.’ Jim didn’t move. ‘I just thought I’d come up and tell you that our guest has eaten four dog food pouches and half a bowl of kibble and is now passed out in the utility room. I’ve left her in there to sleep. She’s exhausted.’ He pushed away from the doorframe and came over to the bath, perching on the edge. ‘The boys are eating dinner in the kitchen and I thought I’d come up here and check on you, but you seem to be making your own entertainment.’ 

‘You rejected the offer.’ Ross said and stuck one arm behind his head, bracing a foot against the end of the tub. ‘Your loss, Lieutenant-Commander.’ 

‘Jesus, that’s a mouthful.’ Jim shook his head. His eyes though, were still lingering where Ross’ hand was moving below the water line and setting off miniature waves. ‘How about we make it interesting.’ 

‘Interesting how?’ Ross asked. ‘Interesting, like you come sit on it?’ 

‘No.’ Jim’s eyes were sparkling. ‘Interesting, like the Christmas clean up.’

‘I’m listening.’ Ross sat up in the bath and the water overlapped a little at the end. Jim looked at the resulting puddle on the floor and then at Ross, one eyebrow raised. ‘I’ll clean it up after. Get back to the so-called interesting part.’ Jim sighed and then stood up. He reached back over his head and pulled his t-shirt off. 

‘It’s a very simple premise.’ he said with his hands now on his belt buckle, undoing it. ‘A wager, with the loser being the one to do all the cleaning, including the oven, post-Christmas Day.’ His jeans dropped to the floor, followed swiftly by his boxers. Ross pulled his feet back as he got in, then watched the water level rise with a sense of trepidation as Jim sat down. 

‘And how exactly do we determine the loser?’ he asked. Jim’s smile gave him the answer. ‘Okay that’s not fair, you’re like some weird as fuck tantric person when it comes to jerking off. No deal.’

‘Fine.’ Jim now had his hand on himself and Ross was finding it very hard to concentrate as he watched. A snap of fingers in his direction got his attention. ‘Ross, eyes up. What would you offer as an alternative?’

‘Your hand on my cock, my hand on your cock.’ Ross was smiling broadly. ‘No stopping, no mercy.’ 

‘Fine.’ Jim was laughing but the response of his body and the heat now flickering in the blue-green told Ross that he was very much into what was being proposed. ‘Loser comes first.’

‘Deal.’ Ross shifted as Jim got up, the water sloshing dangerously. Ross frowned as he got out, then clocked where Jim was going. He came back, baby oil in hand, and got in. Ross moved so they met in the middle where took a minute of tangled limbs to get themselves settled. 

‘Hand.’ Jim said and Ross extended his open palm and Jim squirted baby oil onto it and then did the same to himself before capping the bottle and balancing it on the edge of the windowsill next to them. ‘You ready?’

‘Ready to win.’ Ross knew he was pushing his luck, but he didn’t care. 

‘We’ll see.’ Jim moved in closer, his one leg hooked over Ross’ hip. He moved his hand to Ross’ cock and Ross did the same, the baby oil dispersing in the water and slicking them both up. ‘Set.’ His voice already had that lovely breathiness that Ross adored. ‘Go.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross had to bite his lip as Jim started moving his hand. He knew this was probably the worst idea he’d had in ages. ‘Can I change my mind?’

‘No.’ Jim looked like he was concentrating very hard, the little line he got when he did appearing between his dark gold eyebrows. He had gone with his tried and tested method that was guaranteed to get Ross yelling his head off, slow stroke up with his thumb pressed in along the vein and then sweeping over the head. ‘You agreed to the terms, now you’re going to get your arse kicked.’ His breathing hitched as Ross retaliated in kind, speeding his hand up and then slowing down until Jim’s pupils dilated and he started panting. Still he didn’t give in and that made Ross’ competitive nature kick in like nothing else. It had always been there between them, this little edge that drove them to bicker every time they gamed together and had basically put a stop to them ever playing pool unless they were on the same team. Together they were even worse, needing to win like it was a compulsion. 

Sometimes though, the effects were unexpected. Like this situation. 

They kept at it, eyes locked and staring each other down. Jim had his lower lip caught between his teeth, clearly trying to keep everything in and Ross wasn’t faring much better. They were both fit and had excellent stamina but it was different when the whole point was to get the other person to come first. 

‘You know you’re going to break.’ he said it through gritted teeth. Five years together had given Jim more than enough experience to know just how to get to him. Thankfully, it had supplied him with the same ammunition. 

‘Fuck off.’ Jim hissed at him. ‘We both know how little self-control you have.’

‘What?’ Ross glared at him. ‘I have loads.’

‘Yeah?’ Jim raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Who ate the entire stash of bourbons yesterday?’ 

‘That doesn’t count.’ Ross protested. ‘I have it where it matters.’ 

He was lying of course. It was taking everything he had not to break. Jim was very good at this and he had been riding the edge of no return for the past few minutes. But Ross knew that if he caved, he’d never live it down. Not only that, but Jim’s sounds had taken on a pained quality and Ross knew that sound almost as well as he knew his own voice. It meant Jim needed only one good push and he’d be done, and Ross was more than willing to play dirty if he had to. But just as he was about to open his mouth and say something suitably filthy that would knock Jim right out of his state of concentration, Jim beat him to it by switching hands and the sudden roughness of his unlubricated hand was just the thing that delivered that little bit extra stimulation. It quite literally knocked the orgasm right out of Ross and he came very hard all over Jim’s hand and the side of the bathtub and even over a little bit of the wall. 

‘Bloody hell.’ Jim was grinning madly. ‘That was impressive.’ 

‘You utter bastard.’ Ross panted. He let go and fell back in the bath, this time completely oblivious to the state of the floor. ‘You fucking cheated.’ 

‘No, I didn’t.’ Jim was breathing hard, his chest heaving. ‘You never said anything about not switching hands.’ He looked at Ross, almost pleading. ‘You’re stopping? Just like that?’

‘You’re so good at it, you finish yourself off.’ Ross said, getting up and shedding a wave of water as he clambered out to grab a towel and what remained of his dignity. 

‘You’re such a fucking sore loser!’ Jim yelled after him as he stomped out the bathroom, then laughed and made the most obscene noises as he did just that. Ross scowled at the bathroom door and tried to ignore him, but Jim was now putting most professional porn stars to shame and he eventually conceded defeat and pulled on a pair of sweat pants so he could go downstairs. 

‘Wanker.’ he muttered as he went down the steps, his heart still racing. He got to the kitchen just in time to hear the very noisy and very profane climax and huffed as he went past the living room, stopping to peer in. The beagles were on the sofa, snuggled up in Jim’s tartan blanket, and Yoda was flat out on his back in front of the fireplace. Ross smiled at the picture of peace and quiet, knowing how rare it was, and then went to the kitchen. He got to the utility room and peered through the glass pane before opening the door and going in. He discovered that Jim had done a good job of towelling off the stray and her colouring was now more evident. What he’d initially thought to be a solid black coat and white chest was in fact not the case. Her main coat colour was black, but she had not only the white vest but also a white muzzle and stripe between her eyes and four long white socks and that all the white patches were spotted liberally with black. She watched him warily with a pair of warm brown eyes and then, as he approached the makeshift bed Jim had made out of a laundry basket and some blankets, her tail started to thump. 

‘Hi.’ Ross said, kneeling down next to her and holding out a hand to sniff. ‘You look a hell of a lot better.’ The dog whined softly and the tail sped up as Ross rubbed her thick silky ears. He smiled and settled down next to her and she made an attempt to crawl out the basket and into his lap, so Ross picked her up and cuddled her against him, completely in love and now contemplating just how he could convince Jim to let her stay. 

‘I think she’s only a puppy.’ Jim said from the door way and Ross looked up to see he was now dressed again, although he’d swapped out his jeans for his sweat pants and one of his RN t-shirts in white, the material taut across his muscled shoulders and arms. 

‘Still not fair.’ he said and nodded at the t-shirt. ‘You plan on playing dirty all Christmas?’

‘I do.’ Jim replied. He was leaning and had his one foot balanced lightly on the other one, a little quirk that Ross loved. ‘Wait until you see what I’ve bought you.’ He came over and sat down next to Ross, holding out his hand for the dog to sniff. ‘So what are we going to do with her?’ He looked up and saw Ross’ face. ‘Christ no, we already have three animals.’

‘You’re not the one that looks after them.’ Ross said, his stubborn face setting in. ‘I do. And if I say she stays, she stays.’ 

‘You’re ridiculous.’ Jim said. ‘She might belong to someone.’ 

‘She was running around in the rain in the middle of the Purbecks.’ Ross replied. ‘She’s got no collar or tags. She’s probably a stray.’ He ran a hand down the dog’s side. ‘You can see how thin she is.’

‘She could be tagged, though.’ Jim said, smiling as the dog licked his fingers. ‘I tell you what, it’s Christmas Eve on Monday so we’ll take her to the vet and have her looked over. They’re closed tomorrow.’

‘All right.’ Ross said, ruffling the thick fur at the back of the dog’s neck. ‘I think we can do that. But if she’s not tagged, we keep her.’ 

‘Maybe.’ Jim replied, narrowing his eyes at him. ‘We’ll see.’ He got up. ‘No promises.’ He stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. ‘Well, what are we going to call her? She can’t be Dog for the next day and a half.’

‘Guinness.’ Ross said promptly. ‘She’s black and white.’ He held the dog up and she licked his nose and Ross smiled at her in delight.

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake.’ Jim said and walked out the room.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve is upon us...

Christmas Eve arrived and so did the frost. It crunched underfoot and made everything look pretty, but it was also somewhat treacherous. Ross tightened his grip on Jim’s hand and regretted the decision to even come out. It was icy cold outside, even though it was midday and the sun was as bright as it was going to be. Next to him, Jim gave him a sidelong smile and then whistled as the beagles got a little too far. They ignored him for a few moments, just to show that they were not going to be completely obedient, and then loped to catch up with them, tails up and noses down as they ran ahead. Next to Ross, Guinness was trotting along as well. She was not so skittish anymore, having had a day to get used to them and she now knew that they were the providers of soft blankets, cuddles and food. All of this had definitely endeared her to them, and Jim could see that Ross was smitten in the worst possible way. 

They were walking down the bridle path that ran behind the house and through the fields that belonged to the stud farm. Several horses came to the fence, blanketed and snorting plumes of steam as they let Ross stroke them. Jim watched him, smiling at how Guinness was extending her muzzle to the horse closest to her. The horse obliged by lowering its head and there was a brief connection before she darted back and hid behind Ross’ legs. They had bought her as collar and leash when they had taken her to the vet that morning. She’d been declared in fairly good health, although she was underweight and now had a diet plan to help her bulk up, and had had her jabs and been dewormed. Jim had been under assault from not one but two pairs of big brown eyes during the examination and so the decision had been made to add one more to their household. Guinness had been microchipped and officially registered as being the property of one Captain Ross V. Poldark. Hence, the celebratory walk. 

‘It’s pretty today.’ Ross said as they continued to meander down the path. It wasn’t too far to the open ground and then the beach and they planned on letting the beagles have a good run to work off their energy and seeing what Guinness would do. 

‘It is.’ Jim replied. They got to the stile and he held Guinness while the beagles wriggled through the bottom half and Ross climbed over, then followed him after handing her back. ‘It’s going to be cold as fuck tonight though.’

‘I’ll bring more wood in when we get back.’ Ross said, taking his hand again. Jim let his fingers slip through Ross’ and they settled back into the unhurried pace they used when they walked, steps synchronising. 

‘I think she likes it out here.’ Ross said and Jim looked down at Guinness, who was sniffing frantically and wagging her tail at everything she looked at. 

‘She knows a pair of suckers when she sees them.’ he replied and Ross barked that deep laugh of his and shoved him in the shoulder.

‘Admit it, you think she’s adorable.’ he said and Jim smiled at him. 

‘I think you’re adorable.’ he replied and that got a slight widening of those dark doe eyes. Jim was delighted he could still get such a reaction, but Ross had never lost the ability to feel ridiculously pleased to get compliments, no matter how silly. 

‘No, I’m not.’ he protested, but the gleam in his eyes told Jim that if he kept them coming, he would be on the receiving end of some very physical reciprocation. 

‘Yeah, you kind of are.’ Jim pulled him in, and Ross bumped into him. His bright smile lit up his face and he leaned in to give Jim a rather cold-nosed kiss. 

‘Keep talking like that and you might get an early Christmas present.’ he replied. Jim thought about the box hidden away in the back of the downstairs laundry cupboard and kept a straight face. 

‘I think maybe we should wait until you see what I’ve bought you.’ he replied and Ross’ look of curiosity made him want to cave and confess. ‘Then you can go to town.’

‘Are you seriously turning down sex?’ Ross asked and Jim laughed. 

‘Do you know how much I have to do when we get back?’ he asked. ‘I have to do all the prep for tomorrow.’ 

‘It’s us and a roast chicken.’ Ross replied. ‘How much prep can there be?’ He grinned. ‘Come on, I’ll even let you tie me up.’

‘I can do that anytime.’ Jim replied. ‘Try harder.’ 

‘How about you can tie me up on the kitchen table?’ Ross said and Jim snorted at him. 

‘That’s just unsanitary.’ he replied and now it was Ross’ turn to laugh. In their two years in the cottage the number of times they had fucked on, over and under the kitchen table was now well into double figures. ‘Say I agree to this particular set of shenanigans, what’s in it for me?’

‘Easy.’ Ross said. ‘Me, naked, on the table.’ 

‘Oh so it’s naked tying up.’ Jim said. ‘You didn’t mention that.’ He grinned. ‘That changes things.’

‘You can even make it festive.’ Ross said and now Jim was fast dissolving into uncontrollable giggles. 

‘Yeah?’ he snickered. ‘What, like stick a candy cane up your arse?’ Ross was also laughing and Guinness was looking back at them quizzically and all the noise they were making. 

‘Or tying me up with tinsel.’ he replied. That made Jim stop. 

‘Actually that could work.’ he said and Ross started practically braying he was laughing so hard. 

‘Jesus, Jim.’ He was shaking. ‘Stop it. My fucking sides hurt.’ 

‘We can even decorate your cock.’ Jim was now getting into the swing of things, spurred on by how much he loved to make Ross laugh. ‘Kind of like a festive flagpole.’ Now Ross’ eyes did go comically wide and he actually had to stop and bend over double until the fit of hysterics passed. Eventually he straightened up and grabbed Jim by the front of his coat and hauled him into another kiss, this one bordering on indecent.

‘I fucking love you.’ he growled at Jim. ‘You’re so fucking dead when we get back.’ 

‘We’ll see about that, Captain Poldark.’ Jim replied, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at Ross. 

They got down to the cove and the beagles ran ahead on the damp sand, scattering it everywhere and wrestling when they got halfway down the beach. Ross knelt and unclipped a straining Guinness and she tore off after them. 

‘Let’s hope she comes back.’ Jim said. 

‘She will.’ Ross replied. They walked down to the tide mark and started ambling down the sand after the dogs. ‘So what is the plan for tomorrow?’

‘Get up late, eat more food than is probably good for us and lie around on the sofa all day.’ Jim said. ‘Why, you want to go caroling or something?’

‘No.’ Ross threw an arm around his shoulders, and Jim wrapped his around Ross’ waist. ‘I just need to know if I have to put pants on.’

***********

They got back to the cottage as it was about to get dark, even though it was only half past three. They came in the front door and Ross unclipped Guinness and she shook herself vigorously and then trotted through to the kitchen. Jim stood at the front door and gave a shrill whistle. It was followed soon after by Nelson and Wellington who did the same. Jim left Ross to close everything up and walked into the kitchen, discarding his jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair. He went to get the dog food and bowls, and got ambushed by three bodies instead of two. Ross left him to it and started the trip outside to the wood pile. He was officially in charge of restocking the fire basket, mostly so that Jim could avoid any eight-legged inhabitants.

He came back in with an armful of logs and watched Jim fend the boys off as he made up the three bowls of food, laughing when Guinness mimicked Nelson and Wellington and sat down at the end of the row. 

‘See how clever she is.’ he said. ‘She’s picked that up in two days.’

‘I wonder what she is.’ Jim said, putting the bowls down and then watching as the three dogs all proceeded to hoover the food in a manner of minutes. 

‘She’s got pretty big paws.’ Ross said. ‘And all those spots. Dalmatian?’

'Lab/Dalmatian?' Jim offered.

‘Definitely no beagle.’ Ross replied. ‘She’s got too much sense, I reckon.’

‘Are you trying to say the boys are loopy?’ Jim asked, grinning. They were both of the opinion that the beagles were quite mad at the best of times. 

‘Case in point.’ Ross said, gesturing at how Nelson and Wellington has eaten half their food and were now snuffling in each other’s bowls just to check the other one hadn’t got something better. Guinness had finished hers and was now sitting and watching Jim intently in case there was any more forthcoming.

They moved through to the living room and set up camp on the sofa. Jim had the remote and Ross made himself comfortable with his cup of tea and three chocolate biscuits as Jim flicked through what had been downloaded in anticipation of their night in. The beagles had laid themselves out in front of the fire and Guinness had curled up in the armchair, her long back legs dangling off slightly. Not long after they had settled in, blanket thrown over them and legs tangled together, there was an inquiring mew and Yoda appeared on the arm of the sofa, before making his way down to curl up in Ross’ lap. There was a snicker from Jim’s side and Ross looked at him. 

‘You’re like Doctor Doolittle with all your animals.’ he said, grinning at him over his mug.

‘They keep me company while you’re gone.’ Ross replied, sinking his fingers into Yoda’s thick fur and scratching along his spine. Yoda’s back seemed to ripple as he pushed up into Ross’ hand, a steady rumbling purr starting in his chest. He made himself comfortable, his long paws lying along Ross’ thigh which he then proceeded to knead the fuck out of. 

Three episodes passed and then Jim got up. Ross, who was now hovering on the edge of a very satisfying nap, took up the rest of the sofa and stretched out. Jim preferred to have him out the way while he was prepping and Ross was always happy to just let him get on with it. He heard the sounds of pots clanging and knew that Jim was probably going to spend a happy hour or two getting everything ready for the next day. Next to him, Yoda moved to curl under the blanket and Ross snuggled down and let his eyes close. He had no idea how long he was asleep for, but he was woken by the sounds of tree ornaments crashing to the ground. His eyes flew open and he was greeted with the sight of Yoda peering out from inside the tree, looking slightly guilty at being caught in the act. 

‘What are you doing in there?’ Ross asked, laughing at how the cat tried to retreat and instead fell through the branches, more tinsel and ornaments coming loose and falling off. On the rug in front of the fire, the beagles gave them both a quizzical look and then lay back down. Guinness was fast asleep on her armchair still, and didn't even open an eye as Ross reached in and grabbed Yoda, wrestling him out of the tree with as few scratches as he could manage. Yoda wriggled frantically and then used his chest as a launch pad as he leapt gracefully to the ground and stalked out the living room, tail in the air. Ross watched him go, and then took a moment to retrieve the ornaments from the floor and put them back on the tree. The last was the extra-long piece of green and red tinsel that had come undone and was coiled like a Christmas snake on the floor. 

‘Ross?’ Jim’s voice came from the kitchen. ‘Everything okay?’

‘Yeah, just a minor catastrophe.’ Ross said and then snickered at his own joke. The answering snort of laughter from the kitchen told him that Jim appreciated it too. He picked up the tinsel off the floor and wrapped it like a feather boa around his neck.

‘I guessed as much.’ Jim replied. ‘He’s in here looking put out.’

Ross chuckled and came into the kitchen. Jim was at the sink, washing up the last few things from the dinner prep. Ross was impressed at his military precision. The chicken was stuffed and in its roasting tray, the potatoes and vegetables all peeled and cut up and in water for the next day. He’d even made a peppermint fridge tart, something that Ross would gladly spend a month on the front line for. He came up behind Jim, slipping his arms around him. Jim glanced at him over his shoulder and burst out laughing when he saw the tinsel. 

‘Gives new meaning to camp as Christmas.’ he said and Ross laughed and kissed the back of his neck. 

‘I think this one might be my favourite so far.’ he murmured. ‘Just us and the menagerie.’

‘Yeah?’ Jim dried his hands off and turned in his arms, and the look he gave Ross from under his lashes took him hurtling back in time to a cold night on Gunwharf Quay and a man he barely knew giving him that same look and telling him that falling in love was the inevitable thing to do. Ross raised his hand and placed it to Jim’s face and Jim leaned into his touch, those same slow blinks lighting Ross up inside. He leaned in and Jim’s breath did that little hitch, and now Ross could feel himself falling deep down into the constantly shifting colours of Jim’s eyes, colours that could shift from perfect Caribbean to stormy Atlantic and back again. 

‘I love you.’ he said and Jim’s dimples flickered. 

‘I love you back.’ he replied and Ross let the natural trajectory take its course and kissed him. It was sweet and lingering and when he pulled back Jim gave him a proper smile and took hold of the tinsel around his neck. 

‘So, that idea you had earlier.’ he said and it took Ross a moment to realise what he was referring to but when he did, his cock reacted almost instantly. 

‘I thought you said it was unsanitary?’ he asked and Jim laughed, deep and bordering on predatory. The look he was giving Ross said it all. 

‘Take your clothes off Captain, and I’ll show just how unsanitary I plan on being.’ he said. 

‘How about you take them off for me.’ Ross countered and grinned when Jim’s hands slid under his hoodie. This was headed in a direction he could definitely work with, especially when he was on the receiving end of a very thorough kiss. He responded, letting Jim walk him back until they hit the table. Jim ran his hands down Ross’ sides and caught him under the thighs, lifting him easily and setting him on the table. Ross locked his legs around him, feeling how hard Jim was through his jeans, and tugged at Jim’s sweatshirt. Jim broke away from him long enough to let Ross pull it over his head, then caught him by the back of the neck and held him still while he practically assaulted his mouth. Ross opened his mouth and let him in, breathing hard as heat flared through him. There had been a lot of sex since they’d gotten married, but it had not seemed to put a dent in the intensity of it. 

Jim pulled back to do the same, unwinding the tinsel from Ross’ neck and then pulling his hoodie and t-shirt off. Ross helped him, the first contact between their bare skins electric as they gravitated back to each other. He dragged his fingers down Jim’s back, the play of muscles and smooth skin driving him crazy. Jim’s hands were on his chest, catching on hair. Jim moved them down, thumbing over his nipples, and Ross moaned into his mouth. It got louder when Jim moved back from him and dipped his head to run his tongue first over one nipple then the other, sucking gently at it until Ross was panting in his ear. He was stupidly hard now, barely able to even focus. Jim let him go, then shoved him back onto the table. He got hold of the waistband of Ross’ sweatpants and dragged them down, pulling them off and dropping them on the floor. He picked up the tinsel, and Ross moaned at the sight of it. 

‘Lie down.’ Jim’s voice had that little authoritative note and Ross lay down, shuffling along the table so he was prone on the polished wood surface. Jim watched him with that slow smile of his, and then climbed on as well, tinsel wrapped around his hands. ‘You know you said I could tie you up with this.' He moved so he was kneeling over Ross. ‘I think that I just might do that.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross couldn’t help himself, every part of him now straining with want at the thought of what Jim might do to him, helpless and unable to move. He looked up and Jim stared down at him, the dimples now out in force. 

‘I’m taking it that’s an idea you approve of.’ Jim chucked the tinsel at him and then vaulted off the table, no mean feat considering that he appeared to have a serious hard on if the state of his jeans was anything to go by. ‘But this is not going to quite work.’ He hesitated and then put one gentle hand on Ross’ stomach. ‘Safe word.’

‘Aster.’ Ross said promptly. They never played, even in the smallest capacity, without that little check. 

‘Stay here.’ Jim said. ‘No moving unless I allow you to.’ He stroked Ross’ stomach. ‘You understand?’

‘I understand.’ Ross replied. He could already feel that conditioned response of his body and mind, the giving over of control and the slow sweet fall down. He lay still as instructed and heard Jim walk off. 

It didn’t take long and he was back, a couple of lengths of red rope in his one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. Ross inhaled deeply, watching his every move as Jim came around the end of the table where his head was. He stood and leaned over Ross on his hands, dropping the gentlest of upside down kisses on his mouth. 

‘Hands.’ he said and Ross moved them above his head, relaxing completely as he let Jim take over. Jim bent first one arm and then the other as he moved them into position and started the first series of loops that would bind Ross’ wrists to his biceps. He worked with his usual efficiency, now so versed in the knots he created that it took him no time at all. He checked every few minutes that they were comfortable and not too tight, until Ross’ arms were immobilised. He gave the knots a critical look and then started on the next set. He climbed back onto the table, and gestured to Ross as he came to kneel over him again. Ross flexed his abdominals to sit up and Jim helped him, then ran the ropes around Ross’ body, one set of loops at the top of his chest, a couple of inches above his nipples, and the next a couple of inches below with a flat tie at his back. The loose ends went behind his arms and between his wrists and arms, then draped off the end of the table. The final piece of rope formed a loop that went around one wrist before being threaded over the bottom band around Ross’ chest and twisted into a section that ran between the two bands on the way back up, splitting over the top one to loop around the other wrist. Jim secured it and tugged at a few points so the ropes lay flush against Ross’ body. Then he climbed back off again. 

‘Lie down.’ he said and Ross did. The ends of the ropes were now pulled taut and Jim knelt down to tie them off around the table legs. The last section was the ropes that were now looped around Ross’ thighs, pulling them apart and securing them to the other two table legs. He was now immobilised on top of the table, unable to move and completely exposed to Jim’s eyes. It was maddening and so arousing that when Ross managed to look down at himself, he could see the way he was leaking, pre-cum running down the side of his cock. He looked up again to see Jim standing at the end of the table, his smile back and the length of tinsel running between his fingers. That got Ross’ attention as he remembered the previous conversation. He half expected Jim to make good on his threat. Instead Jim climbed back onto the table and threaded the tinsel through the rope work around his chest. Then he settled himself on Ross’ thighs and reached for the lube that was sitting next to him. Ross watched in anticipation as Jim flipped the lid and squeezed it over his cock, the cold making him inhale sharply. 

‘What are you doing?’ he asked and Jim smiled at him, then capped the lube and set it aside. He started out slow, making no move to touch Ross’ cock again and instead leaning forward enough to run both his hands over Ross’ chest. He took his time, fingers trailing lightly over Ross’ skin until he was tingling from it. 

‘You’re going to be sorry you asked.’ he said and now the fingers were on Ross’ nipples, circling in a teasing rhythm that made them stiffen and left little trails of white hot pleasure in their wake. He reached back behind him and took something from his back pocket that made Ross groan as he realised that he was going to be in for a very testing time. The butt plug wasn’t large, but it did vibrate right against his prostate when it was inside him, guaranteed to drive him insane. Jim saw his reaction and smiled then laid it down on the table.

That’s for later.’ he said, then went back to Ross’ nipples, this time rolling them between his fingers until Ross was squirming, his body starting to jolt every time pleasure coursed through him. It went on and on until, finally Jim stopped. Now he took hold of Ross, the strength in his fingers making the grip just the right side of tight. ‘In fact, when I’m done with you you’re going to be screaming.’

‘Bugger.’ Ross let his head fall back against the table with an audible thump. This was not good. He closed his eyes as Jim stroked up, spreading the lube along Ross’ cock, and then dragged back down again. 

‘Rules.’ Jim said cheerfully. ‘Screaming is good. The louder you scream, the quicker I’ll let you get off.’

‘Got it.’ Ross gritted his teeth as Jim took hold of the base of his cock with his other hand and started jerking him off, slowly and with that damned twist at the top that had him reeling in seconds. ‘What else?’

‘Nothing else.’ Jim replied. ‘Just keep your eyes on me, baby.’ Ross opened his eyes and looked at him. He was resting back on his heels, hands shiny with lube and they locked eyes. It was intense, but Ross could see that it was also mitigated by the playful look in Jim’s eyes. That was sometimes worse than when they went all in. Serious scenes were mind-blowing, but today was clearly about Jim torturing him. He didn’t disappoint either, bringing Ross up quickly. Ross was a little surprised by how single-minded Jim was being in his quest to get Ross to come. That was until he was teetering on the edge of orgasm, only to have Jim stop completely. 

Fuck!’ Ross knew what the game was now. He lay still, heart pounding as he came back down. Jim watched him, clearly enjoying his frustration. 

‘You’re not screaming.’ he said and Ross glared at him. This was the eternal conundrum of their games. He was now at a point where he liked to push back and Jim liked to give him the leeway to do so. 

‘That wasn’t good enough to make me scream.’ he bit back and Jim’s eyes widened just a little. Ross regretted it the instant he said it, but it was too late now. 

‘Maybe this will help.’ he said and this time his touch was so soft, so incredibly gentle, that Ross could only keen as if in pain and strain against the ropes. It came up quickly again, but Jim controlled it ruthlessly, his thumb rubbing over the head and underneath it. He worked Ross’ cock with every bit of experience he had and by the time the next orgasm was threatening, Ross was almost ready to start crying let alone screaming. Every part of him wanted something more, to either fuck or be fucked, but Jim let him go and sat there smiling angelically at him while he suffered. 

‘You can stop looking so smug.’ Ross could hear how close to screaming he actually was. 

‘No, I think I won’t.’ Jim replied and picked up the lube. He emptied more over one hand and it started to slowly drip off. ‘But I do think I need to up my game a little.’ He shuffled down a little further until he was over Ross’ knees and then reached in. The first touch of his fingers made Ross moan. 

‘That’s seriously not fair.’ He tried to struggle a little but all he could do was writhe. Jim laughed and pressed in, his middle finger sliding in easily. 

‘Fair’s not the game we’re playing today.’ he replied. ‘You should never have let me tie you up.’ He curled his finger on the way out and it slid over Ross’ prostate, getting the first real yell out of him. ‘That’s it baby, louder.’

‘Fuck you.’ Ross could hardly stop himself from screaming, especially when Jim moved his hand and started up a steady stroking over that precise spot. He gave in and moaned loudly with each movement and Jim rewarded him by leaning forward and taking hold of his cock again. This time was harder and faster and Ross felt his body race back up until he could feel himself clenching around Jim’s finger and thrusting up into his hand, chasing the climax that was dancing just out of reach. He got so close that it felt like a foregone conclusion.

Of course that was when Jim stopped.

‘You motherfucking bastard!’ Ross shouted, arching up against the ropes and getting a delighted laugh in response. ‘You’re not letting this happen at all, are you?’

‘Maybe I will and maybe I won’t.’ Jim said. He pulled his finger out and then jumped off the table again. This time when he got back on, he was naked. He moved up the table so he was astride Ross’ chest. ‘Maybe I’ll just fuck you over and over again until I’m done and leave you here to languish.’

‘You wouldn’t dare.’ Ross said before his self-preservation could step in and give him a kick in the balls. That was, predictably, the wrong thing to say. Jim moved back down, then reapplied lube to Ross’ cock. He lifted up, one hand on himself and the other moving behind him. 

‘Guess you’ll just have to watch and find out.’ he replied and then inhaled deeply as he used his own fingers to breach himself. From Ross’ vantage point, he could just see a tantalising glimpse of them entering Jim’s body and it drove him up even higher. Jim didn’t make a sound, just watched Ross until he judged himself suitably prepared. That was when he moved back down and reached for the plug. 

‘Christ.’ Ross could hear how strung out his own voice was. Jim smiled and lubed it up slowly, then pushed it inside him until was snug and lodged up against his prostate. Then he turned it on and the pulses went through Ross like a lightning strike. He was jerking uncontrollably now, his entire body suffused with nothing but that knife edge pleasure that would hold him up until he couldn’t take anymore. His cock lay along his belly, wet and throbbing along with the toy inside him. Over him, Jim moved into position and this time Ross did scream, screamed loud enough to lift the roof as Jim took hold of him and then rubbed the head of Ross’ cock over himself a few times, stopping to finally sink down on his cock. He took him in slowly, lifting off once or twice to tease, and then dropped down. Ross felt like he’d probably gone cross eyed at that point and bowed up off the table. Jim settled himself down, adjusting his position a couple of times and then started to rock back and forth very slowly. 

The dual stimulation of the plug up his arse and Jim’s tight body around his cock was enough to quickly drive Ross to the point of near overstimulation. The worst part was that Jim was barely moving at all. Instead he leaned back a little and then lubed himself up, jerking off at the same gentle pace he was using to ride Ross’ cock. 

‘You okay down there?’ he asked, and his voice was breathy and soft. ‘I can’t hear you screaming.’

‘Can’t scream.’ Ross could only choke the words out. ‘To busy plotting your demise.’ Jim shifted and he shouted at the way it made his whole body jump. ‘Christ, I fucking hate you.’ 

‘Hate the game, baby.’ Jim replied and moved a little faster, then slowed down just as he felt Ross start to shake. ‘And don’t come yet. You’re not allowed to get off before I do.’

‘Fuck you.’ Ross spat. He was pulling hard against the ropes, desperately wishing they would break so he could turn them over and pound Jim’s arse into oblivion. ‘Fuck, will you fucking move? Please?’ Jim threw his head back and laughed, but he didn’t speed up. Instead he started to move with deep undulations that kept Ross all the way inside him. 

‘Think you can keep up, Captain?’ he gasped and then let himself go, bracing himself against Ross’ chest with both hands. ‘Think you can take me?’ He looked down at Ross, pupils blown and his skin shiny with sweat from his exertions. ‘Think you can make me come before you do?’ 

‘You bastard.’ Ross could only laugh in frustration. He couldn’t move at all. ‘How the fuck am I supposed to do that?’

‘You know what I want.’ Jim was smiling as he started to move faster. ‘Tell me how good it feels.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross gritted his teeth. ‘You have no fucking idea how good it feels.’ He whined as Jim started to buck against him. ‘I think I’m going to quite possibly self-combust on our kitchen table.’ 

‘Not specific enough.’ Jim said. He had one hand back on himself. ‘You want me to tell you?’

‘No!’ Ross could hardly bring himself to speak, he was so stupidly aroused. All he wanted was to come, but that was not the game. He focused as best he could, watching Jim bouncing on top of him, the kitchen light catching his blond hair and the flush along his cheeks. ‘Just fucking come on me, you insufferable little prick.’

‘That’s it.’ Jim laughed. ‘There’s my soldier-boy.’ He looked down at Ross, eyes sparkling. ‘That filthy fucking mouth of yours that’s only good for sucking my cock.’

‘Yeah?’ Ross retorted. ‘You’re the fucking desperate whore taking it up the arse.’ He thrust up as best he could and was gratified to see Jim shudder. ‘You’d let me fuck you any way I wanted to.’ He pulled against the ropes. ‘Like that time you let me fuck your arse in the alley. You get off on being treated like a slut.’ 

‘Christ.’ Jim was panting hard now, his movements completely erratic. ‘Say it again.’

‘Slut.’ Ross spat the word out. ‘My cheap little whore who can’t keep his legs closed. All I have to do is say the word and you open them and bend over for me. Let me stick my cock all the way in and fuck you stupid.’

‘Fuck Ross…’ Jim was losing it, his hand stuttering. ‘Please…’

‘Please?’ Ross laughed, loving the way the tables had turned. ‘You’re supposed to be in charge here.’ He watched, basking in Jim’s loss of control. ‘The truth is that you’re going to come on my cock right now and then you’re going to make me come.’

‘Yes!’ It came out loud and completely unhinged. Jim arched right back, his shout loud enough to rattle the windows as he came so hard his semen hit Ross in the face, body bearing down convulsively. It was enough to give Ross the push he needed and his orgasm was so powerful that his brain actually seemed to shut down for a moment as he shook hard enough to almost throw Jim off. He yelled his head off, finally quieting down as he slowed and then stopped. 

This wasn’t his normal sub-space. This was buzzing in his head, filling him with a surge of energy that made him feel like he could take on the world. Ross lay still and looked up. Jim’s head was bowed, his chest heaving as he rode out the aftershocks with little abortive movements. Finally he stopped and lifted his head, then reached behind him to turn the plug off. 

‘Jesus fucking Christ.’ he panted. ‘Where the fuck did that come from?’

‘Not sure.’ Ross panted back. ‘Are we still in the scene?’

‘I think we left that behind a couple of insults ago.’ Jim laughed. ‘Fuck, baby. That was probably one of the best orgasms you’ve ever given me.’ He leaned on Ross, still battling to breathe. ‘Holy mother of fuck.’ Ross couldn’t resist.

‘Guess I won that round.’ he said as smugly as he dared. Jim’s eyebrows went up. 

‘You know you’re still tied up, right?’ he asked. ‘And I could actually leave you like this.’ He eased off Ross’ cock, and then fell off the table. Ross was momentarily concerned but then he heard him laughing down on the floor.

‘You okay, babe?’ he asked and a hand appeared on the side of the table, followed after a few moments by its owner. 

‘I think you actually managed to fuck me insensible.’ Jim said and used the table to haul himself to his feet. ‘Hang on a sec, I’ll untie you and then you can carry me to bed.’

‘Not a fucking chance, mate.’ Ross said. ‘You’re in charge of aftercare.’

************

They ended up back on the sofa, wrapped in Jim’s blanket and eating Quality Street out of the tin while they watched Pointless. 

‘You know that this is a crime against humanity. Only a real pervert would eat the Orange Crisps.’ Ross said, holding one up. Jim glared at him. Ross grinned and lobbed it across. He watched Jim unwrap it and eat it with every sign of enjoyment, then settled back down into the sofa with a happy smile on his face.


	3. Peace and Goodwill...Then Again Maybe Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day is supposed to be restful.
> 
> This one is for Vicky. You're a wonderful friend and a wonderful human being and I am so happy to know you.

The phone rang at 7 sharp and Ross groaned and rolled over to pick it up. Next to him, Jim glared at him from the depths of the duvet and turned over.

‘I think I liked it better when you weren’t talking.’ he muttered. Ross sighed and peered at the screen. 

‘If I leave it, they’ll just keep calling.’ he said. Jim huffed and then sat up. He got out of bed, padding over to the bathroom with a decidedly un-Christmassy look on his face. Ross watched him go, grinning at his naked and very dishevelled state. After the little adventure on the table they had had dinner, gotten hammered on two and a half bottles of wine and then spent the rest of the night fucking until they both passed out around three in the morning. He answered the call.

‘Good morning, Mother.’ he said and Olivia’s clipped tones came through from the other side. 

‘You sound awful Ross.’ she said. ‘Aren’t you and Jim going to church?’

‘We never go to church.’ Ross replied. He heard the toilet flush and then Jim stumbled back out again. Ross watched him scout around for his sweatpants and then pull them on. He shot Ross a look and then disappeared downstairs. ‘It’s not really our thing.’ 

‘Oh.’ Olivia’ said, sounding like he’d just personally insulted her. ‘Well, we are on our way out and thought we’d try and catch you.’

‘Thank you.’ Ross said, grinning as he unearthed Yoda from under the covers and moved him to a position that meant his balls were not in peril from four sets of claws. Yoda gave him a filthy look and leaped off the bed, going to curl up with Nelson and Wellington in their shared wicker basket. He was not above using the dogs for warmth. ‘And Merry Christmas.’

‘And to you.’ she said, a little stiff. Ross had to give her points for trying though. It had been a steep learning curve for his mother. ‘Here’s your father.’ He heard the phone being transferred and then Jonathan came on. 

‘Ross.’ he said.

‘Merry Christmas.’ Ross replied, wanting desperately to laugh at the absurdity of all of this. It was so far away from the warmth that Rose spoke to him with. Even his relationship with Tom was closer than that he had with his parents, but at least they were trying and Ross knew he shouldn’t be churlish.

‘Yes, Merry Christmas. I won’t keep you.’ Jonathan said. ‘We’ll call on New Year.’ 

‘Sure thing.’ Ross said and waited for Jonathan to hang up before laughing. He shot Verity a quick text to tell her what had just happened and she sent him one back saying that she was there and had heard the whole thing, signing off with a crying laughing emoji. 

‘Why did they even bother?’ Jim said from the doorway. ‘I think if they could they would send a telegram.’

‘It’s okay.’ Ross said. ‘I think it’s funny. Where did you go?’

‘If I’m going to be woken at Christ o’clock by your parents, then I might was well get something out of it.’ Jim said. He bought his hands from behind his back to reveal a box wrapped in bright red paper and tied with a rather ostentatious green ribbon. Ross immediately forgot the awkward phone call and fixated on the box. 

‘What’s in the box?’ he asked with just the right intonation and Jim laughed. 

‘Why don’t you open it and see.’ he said, coming over to hand it to Ross and sit down on the bed. ‘I think it’s probably fitting considering yesterday.’ His mouth quirked. ‘And you’ll get to see why I made the comment.’ 

Ross took the box from him, ripping the paper with no regard for the care with which it had been wrapped. Now well used to this, Jim watched him with an indulgent look on his face, waiting for the reaction he was going to get. Ross didn’t disappoint him, his smile lighting up his face when he saw the pale lavender box with its silver lettering.

‘Bloody hell.’ he said, setting it back down reverently and taking the lid off before extracting one of the shoes from the tissue paper they were wrapped in. ‘These are fucking gorgeous.’ 

Jim watched as he inspected the shoes. He’d chosen them a few months before, bought them and hidden them in the laundry cupboard where Ross was pretty much guaranteed not to look, a feat of stealth he was very proud of. Like all Ross' shoes (and he’d accumulated a fair number now) they were skyscraper heels with a small platform, beautifully designed to show off his amazing legs. They were also very sexy, a series of straps that crossed over toes and instep and finishing in a double loop that fastened around his ankle. Ross ran his fingers over the butter soft scarlet suede and looked at Jim. 

‘Christmas shoes.’ Jim said. ‘They had to be red.’ His next words were stifled by the extravagant kiss of thanks he got. 

‘I love them.’ Ross breathed when he let Jim go. ‘Thank you.’ He leaned back and kicked the duvet off and handed the box to back to Jim. ‘Put them on for me.’ 

‘What, now?’ Jim laughed. 

‘Yes, now.’ Ross was insistent. ‘I want to see what they look like on.’ He stuck one foot in Jim’s lap. ‘Get to it, Lieutenant-Commander.’ His hazel eyes were sparkling. Jim smiled at him and then picked up one shoe. He put it on and then rested Ross’ foot on his thigh so he could do up the strap. 

‘They look nice.’ he said and looked at Ross. ‘How do they feel?’

‘Like they’re turning me into a slutty Cinderella.’ Ross laughed. ‘Other one.’ He waited patiently until Jim had secured the other shoe and then swung his legs off the bed and stood up, a little unsteady but quickly finding his balance. He waked a few steps then went to close the bedroom door and look in the full length mirror. He admired the shoes from all angles, completely unselfconscious, then turned in a circle to face Jim. What he saw made him stare. Jim was lying back on the pillows, his eyes burning and very noticeable physical reaction that made his sweatpants somewhat resemble the Eiffel Tower. 

‘Fuck.’ His voice was flat. ‘I did not expect them to look that fucking good.’ He sat up and beckoned Ross over. ‘Get over here now.’ Ross smirked at him and then did his best catwalk strut over to the bed. He got to the foot and got on, crawling over Jim on all fours until they were face to face. 

‘You have something in mind?’ he purred and Jim gave him a smile that told Ross he was in an awful lot of the best kind of trouble. 

‘I have lots of things in mind.’ he said and the next thing Ross knew, he was being toppled over onto the bed, Jim now on top of him and pinning his wrists to the bed. His breathing stuttered at the forceful way Jim leaned down and kissed him. Ross submitted completely, opening his mouth and his legs to him, and Jim thrust down against him. He was rock hard, and Ross could feel himself heading the same way. He moaned when Jim caught his lip between his teeth, tugging lightly on it before letting him go and moving down, trailing kisses down Ross’ chin and neck to lick at the hollow of his throat. 

‘Is this wise?’ Ross laughed. ‘Look at what happened yesterday.’

‘Yes.’ Jim dragged his tongue along Ross’ collar bone. ‘It fucking is.’ He bit down and made Ross shiver. ‘There’s absolutely no-one to tell us not to.’ He looked up and grinned at Ross, his sea eyes wicked. ‘Unless you’d rather I stopped and we can have a very boring Christmas instead.’

‘Don’t you dare.’ Ross could feel his breathing shortening with every passing second. His cock was now hard and leaking onto his stomach and he started to reach down for himself, only to have Jim push his hand away. 

‘No.’ he said, a little stern and making Ross dizzy with want. ‘You wait for it.’ He went back to what he’d been doing, kissing over Ross' chest and stopping to lap softly at his nipples until Ross’ nerves were on fire and he was right back where he’d been the day before, shivering uncontrollably as arousal raced through him. Jim moved lower still, mapping out the lines of dark hair into his navel and beyond. He traced the line of hair down to Ross’ cock with his tongue, then shuffled further down the bed and moving Ross’ legs over his shoulders. Ross pushed up on his elbows and threw his head back, knowing what was coming, and crossed his ankles over Jim’s bare back, letting out a deep moan at the first touch of Jim’s tongue. He closed his eyes and abandoned himself to the feelings that threatened to drive him crazy, the slow circles and teasing flicks of Jim’s tongue lifting him up and carrying him away. Down below, Jim moaned in response against his skin and ran both hands down Ross’ thighs. He got to the top and dug his fingers in and Ross whined. It was always so good like this, Jim’s mouth taking him up and then leaving him stranded there. He backed into him and Jim growled and sped up, pushing in with his tongue just enough to make Ross cry out. He reached up, fingers tightening around the bars of the headboard and muscles flexing as he pulled himself up and pushed back down. Jim lifted his head and replaced his tongue with his fingers, dipping in only a little as he worked Ross open the smallest bit, then went back down again, his stubble scratching at the inside of Ross’ thighs. He held him there, almost ready to tip over but not quite enough to push. Ross laughed out loud, joy bubbling up inside him. It had been like this since that night when he’d had to carry Jim to bed from the reception, both of them drunk and delirious with happiness as they called each other husband and consummated their marriage in a sweaty mess on the floor. 

Jim finally lifted his head and got up, shedding his sweatpants and getting the lube from the bedside drawer. Ross watched him through hazy eyes, smiling at him when Jim got back on the bed and uncapped it and used slick fingers to stretch him further. The brush of Jim’s fingers against his prostate made him jolt and then bear down, and Jim seemed to lose control a little bit. He pulled them out and got Ross under the thighs, getting to his knees as he lined up and thrust inside him, exhaling as he went all the way in until their bodies impacted against each other. Ross locked his legs around Jim’s hips and held on, the stretch searing and so good it took his breath away completely. Jim didn’t give him any quarter though, wrestling Ross’ legs from around him and pushing them up and back, hands at the back of Ross’ knees to hold him in place as he started to move, long deep thrusts that drew shuddering moans from Ross’ lips. He sped up, the strength in them driving him in and out and Ross watched him, never taking his eyes from Jim’s. Jim was panting, harsh ragged breaths, and Ross matched him for every one he took, heels in the air and thighs straining as Jim fucked him with every bit of intensity he possessed. 

‘Fuck.’ It came out low and rough. ‘These fucking shoes.’ Ross laughed again. 

‘Then why do you fucking buy them?’ he gritted out, barely able to control himself as the head of Jim’s cock hit right up against his prostate. 

‘Because it makes you smile like that.’ Jim replied. He grimaced and for a second Ross thought something was wrong. ‘Fuck!’ He stopped abruptly and Ross yelped as he pulled out. 

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ he protested, then gasped as he was very unceremoniously grabbed and turned onto his front. Jim got him by the hips and hauled his backside up and Ross yelled into the bed as Jim drove right back in again. He fought his way onto his hands and knees and then Jim’s hand was at his throat, squeezing just tightly enough to make Ross see stars. The other one was on his ankle, fingers wrapping around it possessively and pulling him up, opening him to everything Jim was giving. It was hard and rough and bordering on brutal, but Ross melted into every touch. Behind him, Jim was matching his cries with his own, their voices strident as the wave came up and drove them over the edge. 

‘Christ, you feel so fucking good.’ Jim sounded like he was almost there. ‘I fucking love this.’ He ran the hand from Ross throat around and down Ross’ spine, then back up again to take hold of the back of his neck and shove him down into the bed. ‘I love how you let me fuck you like this, like you’re nothing but an animal.’ His hips were driving ruthlessly, no gentleness left in the face of the passion that gripped them both. 

‘Do it.’ Ross growled back. ‘Fuck me.’ He grasped the sheets, knuckles white. ‘Harder…’

‘Bastard.’ Jim redoubled his efforts and Ross went straight into the pillows. ‘Better?’

‘Not even close.’ Ross bit back and that was when Jim reached below him, hand on his cock and Ross screamed into the pillows as the friction was enough to kick him right off the edge. He came in a wave of blinding pleasure and Jim smacked him hard on the arse with his other hand and came all the inside him, both of them shaking violently as they drowned each other. Ross collapsed onto the bed, felling Jim pull out and then fall down next to him. 

‘Bloody hell.’ he muttered. ‘You know that this is bordering on obsessive.’ He turned his head and looked at Ross. ‘Those shoes fuck with my head.’ Ross snickered and leaned over to kiss him. 

‘I think I’m going to wear them all day.’ he replied and Jim laughed. 

*********

By lunchtime, Ross was finally ready to call it quits. His feet were now aching and his knees were sore from his last performance which had seen him naked at Jim’s feet, blowing him while Jim leaned back against the kitchen cupboard and pulled on Ross’ hair hard enough to make him come all over himself and the kitchen floor. 

It had been a very eventful Christmas. 

Now they were at the table in the kitchen, dressed and eating and trying to ignore the four pairs of pleading eyes that watched every mouthful. 

‘They could emotionally blackmail a statue.’ Ross grumbled as Guinness came over and laid her head on his knee, brown soulful eyes boring into him. 

‘You just need to be strong.’ Jim was eating the last roast potato, having won it in a game of rock, paper, scissors. ‘They must respect your authority.’ He had both feet up on his chair and his hair was hopelessly mussed and his eyes sparkling. ‘You’re on dessert duty.’ He sucked the grease off his fingers and it was enough to make Ross’ pulse speed up, just a little. ‘Go.’

‘Aye aye, sir.’ he replied, getting a grin, and got up, dislodging Guinness and alerting the beagles to the fact that the next phase of dinner was on its way. He went to the fridge to get the tart and carry it to the counter while he retrieved bowls from the cupboard. It was rather tricky though, with three wriggling bodies crowding around as they all wagged their tails frantically and whined at him. Jim laughed as he watched. Ross glared at him over his shoulder. 

‘You could help.’ he said and then flinched as Yoda decided to get in on the action and jumped from the counter to Ross’ shoulder, digging in his claws as he balanced. 

‘I don’t think so.’ Jim replied. ‘You seem to have everything under control.’ He leaned back in his chair. ‘I think I like this version of Christmas.’ 

‘Me too.’ Ross replied, bringing Jim’s bowl over to him. Jim took it from him and put it on the table, then grabbed Ross’ wrist and pulled him onto his lap, wrapping both arms around him securely. Annoyed at his transportation’s sudden deviation from its planned route, Yoda jumped off and shot through between the dogs. This of course set up a game of chase between Nelson and Wellington and they started hurtling around the table and then bolted out the kitchen. Bemused by all this, Guinness started barking and chasing her own tail. There was the sound of thumping as the beagles tore up the stairs. Jim burst out laughing and buried his face in Ross’ neck. 

‘They’re crazy as fuck.’ he said. ‘All of them.’ There was more thumping and a yowl as the beagles came back down and ran back into the kitchen, growling and wrestling while Guinness carried on yodelling. Ross looked down at Jim, then cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. 

‘Merry fucking Christmas.’ he said and Jim smiled up at him, dimples out. 

‘Merry fucking Christmas, baby.’ he replied.


End file.
